Switched
by BackInHeaven
Summary: Ally wakes up in the hospital one day, after coma. Cassidy is her best friend? "What happened to Team Austin?" I whispered to Austin. "It's long gone." He muttered . Will Ally change that? Ally is popular. Austin is a freak. Looks better then it sounds!
1. Confused

I groaned and heard voices whispering near me. "Is she going to be okay?" "She missed school for 2 months!" Wait what? I missed school for 2 months?! How am I gonna get to a good college if I miss education? What if if, MY BOOK! Where is my book?!

Stupid alarm clock. I moved my hand to make the alarm clock from beeping, but I couldn't feel my fingers. "Look she moved!" "DOCTOR DOCTOR!" I hear footsteps coming closer and closer.

Blinking and closing my eyes for a while I saw a room with white walls. Ugh, the light…..it's blinding me. Opening my eyes I see 2 familiar faces. Dad and…. Cassidy? What's she doing here? "Oh Ally-cat I knew I shouldn't have let you go to that party, well you snuck out but what matters is that your ok." He held a tissue close to his eye and was sniffing.

"Hey Cassidy, what are you doing here?" I said in a weak, raspy voice. Oh my head hurt like hell! Sorry for my choice of words. "What? Don't you remember? Oh the things Dallas did to you." Cassidy shook her head. Dallas? The cellphone accessory cart guy I used to have a crush on?

"Mhhhmmm." The doctor said checking something off on his clipboard. "Well, it seems like Ally has memory loss. Tell her some things she knows."

"I'll start," Cassidy said raising her hand up a little. "Who is your boyfriend?"

I smiled. Oh that hair that flips just the right way, he smells just like a fresh summer breeze. "Austin Moon, the cheesiest guy on the planet." I said with ease. "What? Austin that dork we made fun of? Ugh I'm out peace!" Cassidy stood up and slammed the door with such force, it startled me. "Geez, what's wrong with her?" I asked Dad.

"Cassidy is your best friend," Dad explained. My eyes had grown wide like I saw someone get hit by a bus. "B-b-but she broke Austin's heart!" I exclaimed. It didn't make sense, it really didn't. How about Dez or.. or Trish? What happened? If I'm in the hospital, where are my injuries? "Aren't I supposed to have an injury if I'm in the hospital?"

"Your injuries healed while you were in coma. And you were hit by some drunk people driving a truck." The doctor said slowly, letting me letting me take it all in. Dad left the room for some reason. "Why is my dad leaving the room?" I asked. Wow, so many questions in my mind. Where is Dez ,Trish, and Austin? Why is Cassidy my best friend? Why in the world would I sneak out of the house to go to a party? I mean, I only go to one party a year. As Team Austin says, it's not a party.

"To sign some papers. Your going home right now. All right I'll be leaving now, good luck for school."

_-Few moments later-_

I went in my room and examined it. What happened to my room? Eh, I'm so tired I can barley walk. Jumping on my bed, I was out like a light.

"Ally time for school!" Dad called from the kitchen. I smell pancakes and bacon. Wait, dad dosen't make breakfast, I do! Wow, this just keeps getting weirder and weirder. I jump of the bed and go to my newly seen, dresser. Pulling out the first drawer, I see such cut up shirts in different patterns. God, do people actually wear these? I started throwing clothes out looking for less skin.

The only thing that had much less skin was this green and blue shirt dress with ruffles. I had to admit that was pretty cute. I pulled out the second drawer. Shorts, shorts, shorts, shorts, WOAH! Shorts with ripped holes on them. Ah! Dark blue skinny jeans. I pulled them on and they fit perfectly. I also wore a heart shaped key earrings with diamonds, and a music note necklace. Putting on light make up, I heard "ALLY YOUR GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Applying tinted chapstick, I grabbed the tie-dye backpack in the corner.

"Coming! AH 6:00 I'M BE LATE FOR SCHOOL! Bye dad!" I raced to the door, and grabbed a piece of bacon, shoving it into my mouth. Running to the bus stop, I make it just in time. People were already climbing up the steps. They stopped, looked at me and made a space at the front of the line.

Generous people! Stepping into the space, I climbed up the steps to the bus. There were only 2 whole seats in the front of the bus left! Why don't people sit there? I sat down, on the blue dirty smelly seat, and pushed my backpack toward the window, and waitied. The last kid was Austin Moon to go on the bus. The bus surged forward, and Moon fell to the ground. He didn't look right. Hoodie with skinny jeans? So not him.

Everyone started laughing at him, but Austin only pulled his hoodie down to cover his face. "You could sit here!" I called to him.

Everyone stopped, and looked at me like I'm crazy, and even the bus driver even stopped the bus. Austin was looking at me, shocked.


	2. What!

OMG GUYS. I saw on the Austin and Ally wiki that there will be the episode Fresh Starts and Farewells. And Im like: HOLY MOTHERFUDGING IS TEAM AUSTIN GOING TO SAY GOODBYE OR WHAT?! IS THIS THE LAST SEASON? LAST EPISODE? You can go on google and click season 2 then when you scroll down to the last episode it says Fresh Starts and Farewells.


End file.
